The Reunion
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: Hermione's family decide to have a reunion, to band together and see where all of the children ended up. Hermione hadn't seen her family since she had started Hogwarts nearly 9 years ago, and little does everybody know but a lot has changed...


**Hi Guys, so I've been reading a lot of these stories and this kind of popped into my head, it might be absolute crap, but lets just go with it...**

 **So on with it...**

She held the envelope in her shaking hands, she saw the address, she knew exactly where it was they were going, she'd been there a thousand times before, but that wasn't the issue however, she hadn't seen her family for years and the last time she did, her cousins had mocked her for hours, and told how much of a freak she was.

She scoffed at that thought _Little did they know._ She'd by far matured into a gorgeous woman, she'd finally grown some boobs, her legs had lengthened and she stood at a proud 5ft 6, her teeth had been fixed and she her face had matured into one of an elegant sophisticated young woman, not that her family knew that. Her parents had been back in the UK only 18 months, and thankfully she'd been able to reverse the memory charms on them, they'd been angry about what she had done, but understood in the end when she revealed exactly why she had done what to them was so abominable.

She glanced again in the mirror, her figure flattered in a long red gown reaching her ankle, it split high up her leg to her mid thigh on the right side, she wore a pair of red pumps and finished her outfit with a short black blazer, a black clutch and some jewellery. The most noticeable accompaniment to her outfit was the large silver and sparkling rock which rested on her left 4th finger, it shone when the light caught it.

She'd been just as surprised as anyone when she had fallen in love with him, but he'd changed and she'd found it hard to resist. When he'd proposed she'd been elated, and the wedding had been marvellous, just a small gathering, her parents, his parents, her grandmother and a couple of friends, it had been the quietest affair of her life, and she was finally happy. He'd be arriving late tonight, leaving her to face the music all on her own for the first 2 hours of the reunion, at least she'd have her parents.

She smoothed down her hair, gone was the bushy birds nest and in its place were large barrel curls, sleek and smooth, and brushed over one shoulder resting just below her boobs. She swept her eyes over her face, checking her simple, natural make-up was still in place and sighed, she was done, there was no more procrastinating she could do to put off the inevitable.

Arriving at the hotel, punctual as ever, she was surprised to see almost all of the Granger clan had turned out for the event, something which was a shock to see, seeing as how, most of the family now lived abroad.

"Hermione dear." She heard her grandmothers voice behind her, she staggered towards the beautiful young witch, bringing her into a tight hug and whispering in her ear "Where's that young man of yours?"

"He's coming Grandma, he'll be here later" She replied.

"Good, I must thank him for letting us have our little get together here" She said pulling away from her granddaughter.

"You call this little Grandma? There's over 100 people here" Hermione laughed.

Her Grandmother laughed to before making her way back over to her table. Hermione followed her through into the function room, heading straight for the bar, knowing she was going to need some kind of a drink, be it soft and a lot of it to get through this night.

"Hermione!" She heard her father shout, she could tell from his face, he was just as uncomfortable as her, standing next to a man just shorter than him, but very similar in looks. "Come and say hello"

She strutted over to him, her mother stood on his left, and her uncle stood on his right.

"Harold, you remember our Hermione don't you?" He asked his brother.

"Yes I do" Harold replied in shock. "You've grown up"

"Thank you, I know" She replied shaking his hand, the whole of his family gasping at the sight of the rocks which rested on her finger.

"You're married?" Her Aunt Helen remarked.

"Yes, about 6 months ago, we did it on the quiet, just my parents and his, and Grandma came too, and a few friends too" She replied, she looked down the line of family stood opposite the 3 members of hers. Harold's eldest daughter stood proudly next to her mother. Her face was contorted into a scowl and her blonde hair pulled back stretching out her face. Her brother stood next to her, his greasy brunette locks falling into his eyes, and stood next to him was the youngest of the bunch, a girl, with bright blonde hair an innocent face, and it dawned on Hermione that the last time she had seen this girl, she been a baby.

"You remember our eldest daughter, Emily, she's 22 now, she's a lawyer." He said proudly and snidely expecting his niece to have no claim like that. "What do you do then?"

"I'm a CEO of a company, youngest in history, we make stationary and confectionary, and I was promoted about 4 months ago" She replied kindly.

"Well obviously you slept your way to the top..." Emily chipped in looking smug. "I'm engaged too, to a wonderful man, you may have heard of him, he's rather famous owns this hotel actually"

Hermione smirked, of course her cousin wasn't engaged to the man that owned this hotel, she knew because she was married to him, unless there was something he hadn't told her.

"Actually, I worked my arse off and was promoted when the current president decided to have a staff shift around, and in case you weren't listening, I got promoted 4 months ago, and I've been married 6, of course I didn't sleep my way to the top, but having friends in high places certainly didn't hinder me." She replied. "Congats by the way, on your engagement, shame I don't see a ring"

"We're going shopping for one together" She replied, biting her lower lip, an obvious tell she was lying.

"Anyway, and you remember our Josh as well?" Helen interrupted the two girls.

"Yes, last time I saw him he must have been 6?" Hermione replied. "Can't say he's changed much"

"Then we have Georgia, she's just turned 10" Helen told her.

"Last time I saw you Georgia, you were 12 months old." She remarked.

"Anyway, if your married, where's your chap?" Harold said snidely.

"Couldn't be arsed to show his face?" Emily drawled.

"Actually, he had a big business deal he had to finish today, he'll be here in about an hour" She replied. "If you'll excuse me"

Hermione strutted away from the insufferable people that were unfortunately her family, she couldn't wait for her husband to arrive, firstly because she felt immediately at ease when he was around, and secondly so she could rub it in Emily's snooty face that her so called fiancé was off the market, and had been for nearly 2 years now.

She suddenly felt a tug on her dress, and looked down to see her young cousin, from the most favourable side of the family.

"Hello Freddie, can I help you?" She asked bending down to be on eye level with the little 5 year old.

"Dance with me?" He asked, well more like told.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'd be honoured" She replied giggling at the young boys happy face.

They made their way out onto the dance floor, Hermione shedding herself of her blazer and bag on the way. The two danced away, laughing at the silly dance moves they both did, Hermione laughing delightedly at spending time with a member of her family who didn't hate her. Soon Georgia came to join them, the three of them dancing in a circle and giggling while they goofed off on the dance floor.

Hermione hadn't even realised how much time had passed, more that she hadn't realised every single pair of eyes in the room were on her, watching the beautiful woman, inwardly and outwardly glow as she laughed and danced with two of the youngest members of the their large family.

One thing that this distraction meant, was that nobody noticed a handful of non-Granger's enter the room. Hermione happened to glance over at the door and noticed them. She beamed.

"You two dance with each other for a while, I'll be back in a bit" She told her cousins.

She strutted over to the doors.

"You guys, family only!" She exclaimed.

"What are we 'Mione, shrubbery?" A man exclaimed, she giggled.

"Harry, you promised you wouldn't gate crash!" Hermione said, all eyes now on the small group. She was suddenly snatched into the arms of a tall ginger.

"Ron, get off!" She giggled.

"Oh how lovely, is this your husband, he's very you?" Emily said sauntering up to the group, smirking.

"Ew no!" Ron said, laughing "'Mione they'd don't know?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well since you're here Emily, I'll introduce you guys, Emily this is Harry, my best friend and his girlfriend Ginny, that's Ron my other best friend and his girlfriend Pansy, that's Blaise and his girlfriend Parvati and Neville and his fiancé Luna. Guys, this is my cousin Emily" She said, cringing slightly.

"So 'Mione, where is he?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Hermione's bitchy cousin.

"Working, he should be on his way here now actually" She replied.

"Now come on, lets get dancing" Ginny exclaimed, grabbing Harry's reluctant hand and dragging him towards the dancefloor, the rest of the group following behind. Hermione smile softly, making her way back towards the bar.

She'd been stood quietly for nearly 15 minutes when a voice whispered in her ear.

"Does your husband know you're out dressed like that?" It said lowly.

"In fact, I think he does, I do believe he chose me this dress" She whispered in reply. "Hang on just one second, I have someone who I want to introduce you to"

She strutted away from him, his eyes going to her exquisite arse. She returned a few minutes later, a slim, angular blonde behind her, a smirk planted on his wife's face.

"Hello Girls" The blonde looked stunned.

"I'm Emily" She said, standing in front of her obviously more attractive cousin. "Who are you?"

Hermione began giggling, and her husband raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?!" Emily snapped spinning round to face her cousin.

"I just can't believe you don't recognise your 'fiancé'" She replied.

Her husband's eyebrows rose even higher, if that was even possible.

"Of course, I recognise him, I was just making sure you did" Emily replied, turning back to Hermione's husband. "Babe, why didn't you tell me you'd got here?"

"Erm, sorry, you are?" Hermione's husband replied.

"Babe, don't play" Emily said.

"Yes, Draco, don't play, can't you see your 'fiancé' obviously wants to introduce you to somebody" Hermione said.

"Wait, Draco?" Emily asked, "You two know each other?"

"Yes, we do, Malfoy and I went to school together, he let Grandma rent out this entire place" Hermione replied. "By the way Draco, what's all this business about a fiancé about, I'm sure your wife wouldn't be too happy if she knew?"

Emily's face fell.

"I do believe my wife knows, I believe she knows a lot more than I do" Draco said, circling around Emily to stand next to his wife. "Care to fill me in Mrs Malfoy?"

"I will in a second Mr Malfoy" Hermione replied, her cousin's eyebrows rose, Hermione ignored her, turning to her husband kissing him squarely on the lips.

"What is going on?" Emily asked, Grandma Granger strolling over during the commotion.

"Draco? How lovely to see you dear" She said, interrupting the tension.

"You too" He said, enveloping the woman in a large hug.

"I was just introducing Draco to Emily, apparently Draco is her fiancé, which of course was news to me and him" Hermione told her Grandma.

Her Grandmother rolled her eyes at Emily's stupidity. "Now, I believe last time I saw you two, you said you had something to tell me..."

Hermione and Draco smiled at each other, Hermione's parents and friends smiling as they strolled over to them, her parents already knowing what they had to say.

"Well Grandma, we recently found out, I'm pregnant" Hermione announced, Draco hugging her into his side. The mouths of everybody in the room, bar 5 dropping.

"Congratulations dear, how far along are you?" Her Grandmother asked.

"Around 16 weeks, we didn't find out until a few days ago though." She replied.

Harry walked up to her, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations 'Mione"

"Hey Potter, hands of my wife?" Draco joked, shaking Harry's hand.

"You knew I wasn't engaged to him this entire time?" Emily said.

"Yes" She replied.

"And you didn't say anything, just embarrassed me?"

"I just wanted to make sure my husband wasn't keeping secrets from me" She replied quietly.

Draco, her grandmother and her parents smirked. "I rubbing off on you" Draco whispered in her ear. "Come on, I want to dance with my wife"

He led her through the gathered crowd to the dance floor where they began to dance slowly.

"I love you" He told her.

"I love you too" She replied.

"Your family are vultures"

"I know, but I have you, and Harry and that lot, and my parents, your parents, my Grandma, I don't need anybody else"

"Me too" He told her, "I just need you, and our baby"

She smiled softly.

So it hadn't really been the quiet reunion she wanted, but in some ways this was better.

"By the way, that dress looks beautiful" Draco told her.

"Oh yeah? Thanks" She smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Yeah, but you know where it would look better?" He whispered in her ear "On our bedroom floor"

 **So there we go, hope you guys liked it, if not whatever, but you know leave me something to see how you guys are thinking.**

 **Thanks**

 **DWMS6**


End file.
